


Advice and Decisions

by Kalexforever91 (orphan_account)



Series: G!P Emma [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Girl Penis Emma Swan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 14:03:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10720782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Kalexforever91
Summary: Ruby goes to Emma for advice and Regina makes an important choice for the coming prom night.





	Advice and Decisions

**Author's Note:**

> I know I said I'd post this tomorrow but I decided to post it today, I hope you enjoy.

Emma and Regina spent as much time as possible with each other as possible, Emma was living with Ruby and her granny and Regina always dropped by with Emma’s school work so she did not miss anything.

Emma was given express instructions from the doctors not to move at all considering how much she was hurt from Robin hitting her with the car, Emma could not help fall deeper in love with Regina when she discovered that Regina beat the shit out of Robin with a bat, she laughed her ass off at that.

Regina just grinned in response to Emma teasing her because she did not regret her actions, she knew if the situation was reversed then Emma would do the same.

One night Emma was sitting in bed reading when Ruby entered the room “Hey, got a second?” Ruby asked and Emma nodded her head in response “Sure, what’s up?” Emma replied.

Ruby entered the bedroom and sat down on the edge of the bed “I wanted to ask you something important, it’s about me and Belle” Ruby said and Emma nodded as she placed her work to the side “Alright… shoot” she said listening.

“Me and Belle promised to always be honest with each other and we have always had a close relationship but I think I hurt her” Ruby said and Emma listened to the whole story.

Emma was listening and then she smiled, Ruby had been accepted into high profile universities after graduation from high school and Ruby accepted a school without even talking to Belle about it first, they prided themselves on being able to share everything and work though their problems but Ruby went straight for the decision without talking to Belle first.

Emma knew Bella was proud of Ruby, she loved her and Ruby’s accomplishment made Belle proud of her but they promised each other that when a decision needed to be made they would talk about it first but Ruby broke the promise.

“You know Ruby, you did promise Belle you’d discuss everything with her but you broke that promise so I can see why she is angry at you” Emma said and Ruby groaned “What am I going to do?” she asked and Emma shrugged “Talk to her, tell her your sorry and that you love her” Emma said with a shrug and she Ruby nodded her head before the sound of somebody knocking on the door.

“Come in” Emma called and soon the door opened and Regina poked her head in with a smile “Hey Babe, hey Ruby” she greeted “Am I interrupting?” she asked and Emma shook her head “No, just giving Ruby some advice” Emma said.

“Yeah crappy advice” Ruby muttered with a smirk and Emma called out as Ruby walked out the door “Don’t blame me because you pissed your girlfriend off” Emma laughed and Ruby nodded her head as she left Regina and Emma alone.

Regina was looking nervous and Emma was becoming concerned at how her girlfriend was acting and she combed her hands through Regina’s brunette hair tenderly “Hey, what’s wrong?” she asked and Regina smiled as Emma pressed her palm to Regina’s cheek.

Regina leaned her head to the side, leaning into Emma’s hand and she sighed softly as she planted a kiss on Emma’s palm, Emma smiled as she caressed Regina’s cheek.

“I’ve been doing a lot of thinking Emma, and I’ve decided something very important” Regina said softly and Emma gulped nervously expecting the worst until the next words that escaped made her jaw drop open.

“I’m ready, for us to be intimate” she said and Emma’s mouth dropped open in shock, Regina giggled at the fish like expression on Emma’s face.

“Right now?” she squeaked “My doctor said no excitement for a while” Emma said and Regina laughed.

“He said you will be 100% by the time prom swings around” Regina said and Emma gulped “So you want our first time… on prom night” Emma said and Regina nodded her head looking determined.

“Yes, I want this Emma… I want us” Regina said and she straddled Emma with her arms around Emma’s shoulders and her fingers interlocked behind Emma’s head, Emma smiled as she wrapped her arms around Regina and planted a deep kiss on Regina’s lips.

Regina moaned as she kissed back deeply as their tongues met and danced together, Regina shivered when she felt Emma’s fingers running up the centre of her back along her spin and Emma moaned as she bit on Regina’s lower lip and tugged, Regina moaned more as she deepened the kiss into something more passionate.

Eventually they both separated and Regina and Emma lay on the bed planning on the prom night and what they would both be wearing and Regina decided on her dress ages ago, Emma was going to go in a tux so all in all it had been an interesting night for them both, Regina left and Emma sat there in silence before looking between her legs at the throbbing boner she had and she growled “What the fuck are you looking at?” she folded her arms and smiled lovingly as Regina’s smiled filled through her memory.

Emma though deep down was panicking, the thought of her first time with Regina was a lot of pressure and she wanted it to be the best experience for them both, Unknown to them it was going to be an experience that will start their journey to becoming a family.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, next part will be posted once completed sometime tomorrow afternoon.


End file.
